I Didn't Tell you
by nanomi
Summary: What if Voldemort didn’t want to kill Harry, just train him to be just as strong as he is? What if Lily and James were alive and kicking, and had 2 kids? How can Harry live a life, where he thinks that Voldemort is his fatherCOMPLETE
1. The one where he goes to Diagon Alley

Hey everyone! This is going to a story that is totally AU, and I everything that I put into this is totally my creation! Okay? Because a lot of AU stories are usually the same, and because of that I'm going to try my best to make this something that you will enjoy and review me for feedback! ^___^  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't want to kill Harry, just train him to be just as strong as he is? What if Lily and James were alive and kicking, and had 2 kids? How can Harry live a life, where he thinks that Voldemort is his father, and the wizarding world thinks that Harry Potter is dead? Read to find out!  
  
**************  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James Potter's voice yelled.  
  
She took Harry and ran upstairs hoping that she would be safe there, but suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She desperately pleaded.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl.stand aside.stand aside now." Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Not Harry! Please.Please have mercy!" She cried out.  
  
"I won't kill the boy if you give him to me!" He snapped.  
  
"Not Harry! Kill me instead!" She yelled.  
  
"Accio Harry Potter," Riddle waved his wand and Harry floated toward him.  
  
"Noooo." Lily screeched. She knew she was powerless against him, her wand was downstairs.  
  
"Good day to you, Mrs. Potter. You'll never see the boy again." He crackled evilly and fled into the darkness.  
  
Years passed and a boy named Jefferson Riddle grew up in the care of his father Tom Riddle who he learned magic from and learned pain and suffering.  
  
We now come to present day; Jefferson is a mean and healthy 14-year-old boy.  
  
Jefferson woke up to the light shining into his window. He had jet black hair that was very tidy and was kept neatly combed; his glowing green eyes who as bright as ever. Jefferson got up and put on his dark green robes wondering what he was going to eat for breakfast that morning. But for some reason Jefferson had never gone to Hogwarts, which Draco Malfoy had told him about. Draco was just about his age and usually came over during the long and boring summer. He walked off into the dinning hall and saw his father already eating.  
  
"Good morning father," Jefferson said tonelessly.  
  
"Good morning." Voldemort glanced up at his son who was taking a seat at the other end of the very long table and serving him self some toast and bacon.  
  
"How did the Muggle raid go last night father?" He asked biting into his toast.  
  
"Very well, we killed 50 Muggles. The Ministry is having a field today," Voldemort crackled evilly.  
  
Jefferson nodded. There was something about him that his father didn't know. He had this day dream were he had gone to Hogwarts and had friends, and was pretty happy there too. In those dreams he had kissed a girl and they had gone on a date. But when he told Draco he just laughed and he had told him that was very childish.  
  
"Father, about those Potters', have you gotten them killed yet?" Jefferson asked very interested. The Potters' had been trying to kill his father for sometime now, and one time Jefferson had gone to a local Muggle town to buy chocolate for himself he had met Lily Potter who seemed very interested in him. Jefferson of course, who had been taught good manors, asked what she was looking at. Lily Potter just burst into tears and left. It was something he secretly wondered in his dreams. She seemed so familiar.but he just couldn't put his finger onto it.  
  
"No, not yet that stupid crackpot old fool Dumbledore is keeping them safe," He said with a lot of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Father," Jefferson said suddenly. "Would it be alright if I went to Hogwarts? I could be a good use there. Maybe I could get one of the Potter to join our side."  
  
Voldemort looked at his son thoughtfully and considered it. "Fine, go then. It would be good for you to see what it's like in that horrible place. Oh, and happy birthday," He replied. "Since it's your birthday, you'll be going to Diagon Alley to find a birthday present.  
  
"Thank you very much father." Jefferson said again blankly. He had been told never to express his happiness in front of other people.  
  
Getting up from the table, he walked quickly into his room but on his journey he met Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Hello there Mrs. Malfoy," He gave her a smiled. "How are you today?"  
  
She beamed at him, her blonde hair tied back in an elegant bun and her dark blue dress-robes hanging beautifully at her side. "I'm doing very well today Jefferson, I'm just heading down into the dungeons to make some power drought for you father. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I'll help you later all right?" Jefferson replied and continued his journey down the lifeless hallway to his bedroom.  
  
His bedroom was painted a dark blue. He had a huge comfortable bed, his very own bathroom that had marble floor. It was something he liked about his room. But something that made him think his room was unique was the huge window that showed everything bellow him and far into the Muggle town that lie far ahead of him.  
  
Getting ready quickly and checking to make sure his hair was neat he checked his watch and saw that it was time to go. Grabbing his wallet, he went into the Riddle manor's lobby to wait for Mr. Malfoy. When Mr. Malfoy arrived they left the house walking to a field a few miles away from the house.  
  
"How are we getting to Diagon Alley sir?" Jefferson asked.  
  
"By port-key of course, the ministry was kind enough to let me borrow one." He sneered and picked up an old looking Coke can from the ground. "Touch it already! We don't have all day boy!"  
  
Quickly Jefferson touched it, Mr. Malfoy counted down, "Three, two., one," And suddenly they landed in an alley.  
  
Scrambling up from the ground, Jefferson noticed Mr. Malfoy snickering. "I'm sorry sir," He apologized.  
  
"Here is some gold that your father gave me," Mr. Malfoy handed Jefferson a bag full of heavy gold. "Also, he said that you may wonder around on your own and while you are, I have to be shopping for your school supplies. Dumbledore knows that you're coming, I was given the letter a few minutes before we left."  
  
"All right," Jefferson said softly. "Can we meet back here for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, around 12. And you are not allowed to use magic do you understand?" Mr. Malfoy eyed him as if he had committed a crime. Jefferson was very powerful and had been taught ancient spells that hardly anyone knew. He knew how to control weather and how to drain all the water in the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
"Of course," he promised, and walked into the Leaky Cauldron asking the bar tender to let him into Diagon Alley. Jefferson had only gone there once before in his life, when he was nine. It had been on an invasion with over 200 Death Eaters who had destroyed half the shops and killed over 50 people. He could still remember that day perfectly, the screams of people dying still rung in his ears.  
  
Walking into Diagon Alley was very interesting and all the shops interested him a lot. Deciding to go into a book shop, he quickly spotted one and walked into it. The shop was very busy, Gilderoy Lockhart's new book was out but that didn't interest Jefferson. He walked into a corner with books on Defense Against the Dark Arts section. Jefferson wasn't paying attention were he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, didn't see you there. Are you all right?" He looked down to spot a girl with busy brown hair and she seemed to have dropped her books that were scattered all over the place. "Let me help you collect your books."  
  
"Thank you, I'm fine," she said in sort of bossy voice. The fall must of hurt because her eyes were full of tears.  
  
Quickly collecting her books he gave them to her.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl stuck out her hand. "I'm going to be a fifth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm Jefferson Riddle," Jefferson shook her hand. "I'm going to be in fifth year also. I'm just joining his year because my father wouldn't let me earlier." He wished that he hadn't said that as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"I'm off to meet my friends Ginny Weasley and Harriet Potter, thank you for getting my books!" Hermione waved and walked off.  
  
Jefferson was in total shock. That was the first girl his age he had talked to out side of his own house. Feeling a bit happier, he glanced down at the books and quickly decided on one called, "The History of Dark Arts, a two- in-one book that also contains One hundred and one Defense Spells" Running to the cash register he paid for the book and left the store. Walking to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor he sat down at a table and looked around. Spotting James Potter sitting a few tables away, he glared at him. James Potter was talking to a boy just under his age and they were both eating ice-cream happily.  
  
"Dad, tell me more about our older brother Harry who You-know-who took away!" The boy demanded. "Well what can I say? He would be just about fifteen around know.his birthday is today mind you," James Potter replied.  
  
"Cool! Can we go looking for him?" The boy asked.  
  
Jefferson snorted. He had heard about this Potter boy, but whenever he questioned his father about it, he would just brush it off.  
  
"No, Harold," James Potter replied. "He's most likely not with us anymore. Voldemort must have killed him."  
  
Now that was a statement that he knew that wasn't true. Getting up, he walked away making sure that he walked in front of them and glaring. But as things always back fire, the young Potter boy laughed at him. "What you glaring at?"  
  
"Nothing," Jefferson glared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Harold said rudely.  
  
"I'm Jefferson Riddle," He introduced. "And you are.?"  
  
"Harold Potter," The boy replied. "Do you have any relation to old Moldy warts?"  
  
"What do you mean? Who is this Moldy warts?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"You-know-who,"  
  
"No, I don't know who,"  
  
"Yes, you do,"  
  
"No, I don't,"  
  
"It's Voldemort," James Potter finally ended the quarrel.  
  
"N-n-no," Jefferson stuttered. He had always been bad at lying.  
  
"That's settles it then, come along Harold. We're going to your mother," He stood up and led Harold off. Walking off him self into Magical Menagerie to look at pets he spotted a black barn owl that looked like something he would like. Buying the owl he walked off into the street. Checking his watch, it was 12:10, Mr. Malfoy was surly going to be very mad! Running like he never run before, he made it to the Leaky Cauldron in record time. He spotted Mr. Malfoy sitting at a table looking very angry.  
  
"I'm very sorry that I am late, Mr. Malfoy!" Jefferson apologized.  
  
"You better not be late next time Mr. Riddle," Mr. Malfoy glared. "Or there'll be trouble. I got your school supplies and everything is set for September 1st. Now let's have lunch."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Jefferson sat down in front of him and wondered what it was going to be like at Hogwarts.  
  
************ Finished!!! Okay, Please please review!!! Review=new chapter no chapter=no reviews!!! If I get just about 5-10 reviews I will continue! Okay! Now go and give me a review! 


	2. The one where DNA makes a Difference

*********

**_Hey! Thanks for the reviews!!! ^__^ I was very, very happy!! Here are answer's to your reviews…I'm sorry I didn't make some things clear, but if there's any questions please don't hesitate to ask! _**

****

**_Jolly Jeff- Well…Thanks…I usually write strange things, so that's why everything is like that…-_-_**

****

**_Skaped_****_- He will, he will…! Harry here is polite because of his "father" taught manors… as most parents do… ~__~ He has an evil side. Harry does hate Muggles and Muggleborns, it'll come clearer as we go on._**

****

**_EclipseAzNGTX_****_- Thank you! *Blushes* that's nice!!! I'll try and up date soon after so you can enjoy the longness (truly, I hate writing long things, but hey since you like it that much I will make it just about 1,500 words…!) of the story!! BTW, at the bottom, I'll put how many words the chapter was so you can see just about how much it was…!_**

****

**_luke-_****_6622427- Thanks!!!! Well hope you like it! I was looking up names on the net (pathetic I know ^__^) and Jefferson really stuck in my mind…_**

****

**_Riddle_Girl_****_- Thank you very much!!!_**

****

**_HoshiHikari4ever- Evil yes, nice sometimes… it depends if he's talking to a Muggle/Muggleborn…^__^_**

****

**_***I will try and answer your reviews…just as a notice ****I will be on vacation December 18th-January 12th**** Expect no updates but if a miracle happens, there will be a new chapter!!! ^__^****  Reviews are appreciated thank you to you all!!! _**

****

**_Now on with the chapter!!_**

*****

"How were your few hours in Diagon Alley?" Mr. Malfoy asked eating the salad on his fork.

 "They were fine, I met this girl named Hermione Granger-" Jefferson started.

"That _mudblood_?" Mr. Malfoy nearly spit out his food.

"She's a mudblood! That girl isn't even worth my attention after what you've told me!" He replied in disgust. 

"That girl is the smartest witch in her year, Draco told me that." Mr. Malfoy answered.

"Father should have a go with her, don't you think? She'd be a good one to torture, do you think father could get her to come to our house and let me torture her to her death?" Jefferson smiled evilly.

"I'm sure he'll put that into consideration," He replied acidly smiling to himself.

They left Diagon Alley around 2 that afternoon and returned back at the manor in minor happiness. Settling down Jefferson went down into the dungeons at the bottom floor. 

It was filled with dead bodies of people who had been tortured by himself or his father. They had fought to death most of them. He especially liked killing Arthur Weasley, who they had killed just about three weeks ago. The man had been caught walking near the manor and Mr. Malfoy dragged him to Voldemort. Arthur had screamed and yelled (A/N: I think they mean the same thing…I'm confused…) the name Harry Potter over and over again. It was as if he was trying to tell them something important. The last words the man had ever said was, "I didn't tell you…I didn't tell…" They had a tiny significance in his mind, but Jefferson had written down all the words that those people had said before they had died. Most were meaningless to him, but they were a good souvenir for their soon-to-be-dead families. 

The bodies were in one room that some bodies were so old, that nothing was really left of them. The families of the dead people were usually found dead in a river, or some even standing up with their eyes open. His father usually had the family killed quickly because they knew a secret that he didn't want them to tell the general public. Jefferson himself had never found out what the secret was, but he was hoping that it would be uncovered soon. Killing the Weasley family was worthless, since Voldemort had already told him that nobody else knew this "secret". 

"Jefferson, could you please put away these books in the library?" He turned and saw Severus Snape holding a pile of books in his hands. 

"Do I have to?" Jefferson pouted. 

"Yes, in fact will do you good not to be down here," Snape was glaring at him. "You should get a move on…We don't want your father hearing that you've disobeyed a Death Eater. You do remember the rule-"

"Listen to all Death Eaters since you are going to be one at the age 17, and if you don't listen to a fucking word they say I will fucking kill you with my fucking snake," He recited. "I am clearly adding words to his exact speech, but I will get a move on as you said 'big nose'." Jefferson grabbed the books and walked off into the library which was quite far away. 

 The library was a good place to go, because it was usually full of Death Eaters who had personal worries that Jefferson liked to listen to and talk to them. It was usually his only social time that he loved to do. In the library there were lots and lots (and a lot more lots) of shelves that took up so much room that books were even stacked on top of each other and were all over the place.     

"Jefferson," A quiet voice whispered. 

He turned his head to see Marley Movingstreet by a book shelf with a book open in his hands. He was a curious fellow that had dark blonde hair, a pug nose, and huge brown chocolate looking eyes. Marley was apparently wearing a long black robe that said "Ministry of Magic" on it. He had most likely just come from his office. 

"What?" 

"Come here," 

"I've got to return these fu- uh…interesting books," 

"It's urgent,"

"I don't have the damn time,"

"I am a Death Eater you know…"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Been here, done that,"

"I'll be here in a second all right?"

"Be quick kid," 

"Okay,"

Walking quickly he put the books into a trolley and ran back to Movingstreet who was looking at the same book still. His intelligent looking eyes were reading it fast and it seemed that he didn't realize that Jefferson stood there. 

"Um…Movingstreet?" He tapped his elbow. 

"There you are! I've needed (A/N: or been needing…I'm not sure which one to use…! You use which out you think is correct…) to do this Muggle DNA test on you, would that be all right?" Marley asked.

"Why do you need to do a Muggle test on me? I am not clean enough that I've got to take this test?!" Jefferson snapped.

"No, no! It's just that the test tells you if your father is really your father, and your mother is really your mother…that's just what it is, just promise not to tell your father about this-" 

"And why not?"

"Because rumors Jeff, rumors are going around that your related to-"

They were interrupted by Jack Moon, who had dark brown hair that stuck all over place, black eyes, and had pimples all over his cheeks and forehead. 

"What do you want Moon?" Jefferson asked. 

"I was just a wondering if you could a spare a moment," Jack replied, making it sound more of a statement then a question. 

"I'm busy Moon! Go away," He glared at him.

"I will have to inform your father you know…" Jack sneered. 

"You go do that," Jefferson replied. "Another thing father told me "Don't have a Death Eater complain about you when I'm busy plotting ways to get revenge on Dumbledore" So that technically means that you would annoy the hell out of him and you would get killed with the snap of my fingers."  

"You know boy, you are absolutely correct! I will leave you alone with Movingstreet and you can discuss you date together…" He backed off and went to the far end of the library looking up some Modern Potions. 

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Movingstreet, continue on with this Muggle RNA thing…" said Jefferson.

"It's DNA, RNA is protein-making sites in a cell. DNA is…DNA," Movingstreet sighed. 

"What's a cell?" 

"It's what makes up life…'The building blocks of life' as it's said," 

"No shit,"

"Don't swear Jefferson, you're fa-"

"Don't even go there,"

"I'll try not to,"

"Can you just continue?"

"Fine,"

"Go on…"

"Well the rumors about you, are that you're actually related to the Potters-"

"Holy Crap!"

"I know," Movingstreet fingered the sleeve of his robe. "I told my Master that I'd do a DNA test on you and show the public that you aren't related to the Potters."

"When did this rumor go out?"

"It went out the time you went to buy chocolate those many years ago, remember?" 

"Yeah," (A/N: Look back at chapter 1…there's a tiny paragraph explaining this) 

"Well I'll have the test ready by…tomorrow."

"Alright, I best be off now," 

"See later then Jefferson Riddle,"

"Bye,"

Jefferson went off back into his room, walking slowly to make time go quicker. He wanted the day to be over soon because it was around 4 and things started to get uninteresting. 

Back in his room, he opened up a book that said, "**Death Cries**". It listed everything that people had said right before they had died. 

 Glancing at a page he read:

_Arthur Weasley ----died July 9th, 1994_

_My father tortured him in the dungeons for 3 hours before he died at the time 10: 25 p.m. I witnessed the middle and end of his torture. It began at around 7:15p.m right outside of the house. He was moved in to the house some 35 minutes later. _

_Words said: (What I heard)_

_"I must have not taken this into consideration,"_

_"I've got a family to feed, please don't kill me,"_

_"The boy's got a right to know the truth about…"_

_Last words:_

_"I didn't tell…I'm sorry Dumbledore…I couldn't…"_

_Keywords:_

_*I didn't tell – has some what of a meaning, just don't know what…_

_*boy's got a righ to know the truth –must mean me, but hey it could mean his son or something…_

Sighing at what he'd written, he closed the book and put it under his mattress for safety. 

***

When the clock struck 8, Jefferson straitened his robes and went down for dinner. His father seemed to have gone on some "Let's kill Potters" hunt so there was no worry about him in his mind. 

 Eating his dinner slowly, (mashed potatoes with gravy, and chicken) he went up to his room and lay on his bed wondering what his father was up to. 

***

**There we go! That was just about 1, 757 words! (Not counting this) So, it was just about some 200 words shorter, but hey! It's late here and my mom will get mad if I'm up too late (I've got a science test to study for…but do care if I fail tomorrow? Noooooooo) ^__^ Please leave a review, not a big thing but makes a writer's day feel a ton better!!**

**  
TTFN!!**


	3. The one where Mugglelovers aren't Loved

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_Brittany Z- I know…I know…I spell check and I miss a ton of stuff…I try not to, but I miss my own mistakes…I apologize_**

****

**_luke-_****_6622427- Well the Weasley family isn't dead..*yet* they will be soon…^___^ but some will live, but I'm not saying anything! I will try my best with everything, I'm not perfect!_**

****

**_HecateDeMort_****_- Boring, yes. I know. "get the boring stuff out of the way first" is what I usually do. When all the beginning junk is away, the fun stuff always begins…^__^_**

****

**_Lanfear1- *blushes* thanks!_**

****

**_HoshiHikari4ever- not saying…it will, or it wont!_**

****

**_Fallen Dragon- That's the shortest review I've gotten today…I will, I will._**

****

**_Eris_****_ Black-Lupin- okie…but I usually forget everything I need to add…I will try…but the good old A/N might pop up every now and then…^__^_**

****

**_TimGold_****_- there MIGHT be romance!! I'm just not very sure what, I've got plans…^___^ but I can't really say much…The fic might be Harry/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Harry/Cho. It will be decided later…but for now...i dunno…I will try to get a beta, but I usually hate betas when I'm in the middle of writing something and sometimes they hardly help the story's plot (if I ask) or they change my story completely. So, I will try to get spelling and stuff correct! Sorry! _**

****

**_I will try to look at my spelling, trust me it isn't very easy. English is my second language and I still have a ton of mistakes at my age…Plus the other language I know has the same alphabet and stuff, but commas are put in different places and sentences are put all weirdly together…I'M SORRY!!! _**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did I would a very, very, rich person at this moment! I do not take credit for any of the characters, except the ones that you've never heard of…! _**

****

**_Have fun reading! _**

****

**************************

The summer ended quickly and Jefferson was packing all his stuff into a newly bought trunk. He had made use of his free time and started to read the school books. Most were boring full of stupid spells that were easy to master. Jefferson had read the book (the one on DADA)  he bought several times, his father had gotten angry at him for reading such a book and it was taken away from him after being tortured for 30 minutes. 

"Boy, get ready to leave for the station in ten minutes!" Mr. Malfoy barged into his room.

"What does it look like Malfoy? And it'll take me about a half an hour to get ready!" Jefferson snapped.

"Well you don't have the time do you boy! Get ready and stop acting like a baby!" 

Pushing Malfoy out of his room, he grabbed all his books and clothes and stuffed everything into his trunk and rushed out of the room dragging his trunk behind him. 

When he got down into the main hall, he heard his father talking with Malfoy.

"You've got to tell him my Lord," Mr. Malfoy said matter-of-factually.

"Why should I? It's for the boy's best that he doesn't know. Get Snape to come here this evening. I can't summon him this time because I don't want to have a meeting with anyone else," Voldemort spoke timidly.

Coming into the view, Jefferson spoke up, "Father, what am I not supposed to know? Is there something about-"

"Don't get involved in things that have no meaning to you boy!" He replied acidly.

"But father! I heard my name! I did!"

"I never said that you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot father, you are!! You know I'm more powerful then you are and-"

"That's enough you stupid boy. Go to Hogwarts and do as you're told! Be lucky that I'm considerate of you. Next time you won't be so lucky boy!" Voldemort spat.

"If you're expecting me to apologize, I'm not!" Jefferson snapped back. 

"Why should you, you little brat!" 

Mr. Malfoy decided not to get involved, so he backed off until the argument went off into what Muggles he had killed. 

"This should stop now! We need to get to the platform on time," Mr. Malfoy said with his patience cracking.

"Don't expect me for Christmas," Was Jefferson's only reply.

"I won't," Voldemort replied. "You'll be expecting me if I hear that you're doing badly in school."

Jefferson just walked out of the house with his trunk dragging behind him. Mr. Malfoy left also with a quick nod and followed him outside. 

"We'll be taking a portkey again," Mr. Malfoy replied. 

"So? Do I care?" Jefferson shot back, not caring about how they were going to get to the platform. 

There was a familiar feeling of the portkey and Jefferson felt himself standing on Platform 9 ¾. 

"Draco is already here, I hope you find your way to the train. Good luck, Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfoy disappeared with a faint 'pop'. 

"_Potter?!__ What the heck does he mean? I'm a Riddle; there must be something up…" _ Jefferson thought.

He walked on to the train and found an empty compartment quickly and sat himself down. Looking out of the window, he saw families hugging their children as they went on the train. Some children were even crying their eyes out. 

"Bunch of sissies," He muttered to himself. 

Suddenly a girl with dark red hair, and hazel eyes barged into the compartment.

"There you are, Harold!" She said grabbing his arm.

"Dad wants to say good-bye to you since you sort of ran off-" The girl started.

"I'm NOT Harlod Potter, I'm Jefferson Riddle-" He started to get angry.

"Of course you're Harold! Stop playing games!" Jefferson then decided that this girl had gone too far.

"Let go of me you Muggle-lover!" He ripped is arm away from her. 

The girl's eyes widened. "So you're not Harold, sorry Jeff," She smiled. "Let me introduce my self, I'm Harriet Potter, the so called Muggle-lover." 

"It's Jefferson," He snapped.

"That's what I said Jeff," She smiled sweetly.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jefferson grew angrier at every word she spoke. 

"I did Jeff! Now then, I'm going to be in my 3rd year, how about you?" 

"I'm going into my 5th year, and now would you leave before I kill you?" He asked acidly.

"No, and you wouldn't dare kill me, Riddle." She replied starting to hate his attitude. 

"You don't know me Potter," said Jefferson whipping a wand out of his black school robe pocket. "It's too bad that you don't get to see the day after today," His wand rose and he continued, "They will find your body lying in the corridor with your eyes open. Not a very fun way to die is it?" 

She looked nervous and backed off out into the corridor. "D-d-don't kill me, you're like He-who-must-not-be-named, ruthless and-" 

"Hey Harriet!" A voice called. 

Harriet turned around and saw Ginny Weasley. "H-h-hi Ginny! She said reviled.

"You got lucky Potter, wait until next time…" He turned and walked off into his compartment. 

"How was your summer Ginny?" Harriet asked.

"It went okay…by the way, who was that guy who had a wand and was pointing it at your head?"  Ginny asked.

"That was Jefferson Riddle," She spat the name like it was poison.

"He was pretty cute, you agree?" Ginny giggled. 

"Cute, yes. Nice, no." She replied. 

"I see I must be off now! I promised to meet Luna Lovegood next. I'll see you later then!" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, see you later," They both walked off into separate directions and the train started moving toward Hogwarts.    

 There was not a lot of disturbance in his compartment during the journey, but someone knocked on his door around half way through the journey.

"What?" He asked opening the door to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger standing there. 

"I-We are the Gryffindor prefects and we heard that you're transferring here from another school and-" Hermione started.

"We thought you'd have some questions you'd like to ask us-" Ron replied.

"I have read Hogwarts: A History, and I think that book clearly has everything in it that I need to know about the school." He answered annoyed. 

"You have? I've read it also, I'm wondering do you understand section 3-9 page 345? It has an unclear paragraph about-" Hermione said.

"'Mione, shut up!" Ron spoke up.

"Could you _mudblood_ leave, and you Muggle-lover also leave with your un-pureblooded questions?" Jefferson's anger flared.

Ron's eyes widened as he spoke the word mudblood. "Don't say that-that word!" He spat.

Hermione looked very angry and yet confused. "Let's leave Ron; it looks like we're not wanted here." She looked down at the floor as her eyes filled with tiers. 

Slamming his compartment door closed, he got his wand out and started practicing some spells that he shot out of his train window that hit trees that weren't every visible in the dark. 

Suddenly the train gave a jerk and it seemed as if they had stopped. Grabbing his wand, he walked out of the train following some Ravenclaw girls. 

"First years, first years over here!" a stern woman's voice was heard. Jefferson looked up and saw an old woman yelling. "We don't have all day here!" 

He walked over to the woman and started speaking, "I'm transferring here-" 

The woman jerked her head over to look at him. "I'm Professor Evans, Dumbledore told me you'd be coming. Follow me and the other first years and I'll show you were to go." 

"All right,"  He replied, wondering if this woman was a Muggle-lover like the others he'd met earlier. 

The little first years gathered into boats and Jefferson followed suit. The little first year sitting with him was a little girl who looked very nervous and tired. 

"Hi, I'm Jill, what's your name?" She asked in a small voice. Jefferson noted that his father must have killed her family just last week on that raid on Diagon Alley. 

"I'm Jefferson," He answered deciding to be nice to the little girl, knowing how tough it must be living with out parents.  

"Can I call you Jeff?" Jill asked fiddling with her light brown hair. 

Sighing, he answered, "If you must," 

"Okay," She gave a small smile.

"When did you get your Hogwarts letter?" Jefferson asked.

"I got it in July, I'm Muggle-born and I was so surprised when I got my letter." Her small smile faded. "Then my parents were killed when we were shopping last week…" He blue eyes started to look haunted. 

"That's sad, I'm sorry," He said not caring much about it. His parents didn't die, but he did always wonder what ever happened to his mother, he couldn't have appeared out of nowhere could he? 

The rest of short journey went quickly and they were soon safe and sound inside Hogwarts. 

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at top of the stair way and led they straightly into the Great Hall, quickly explaining that they were in a bit of a hurry.  

The sorting hat sung its, song and the sorting began. It was all very boring for Jefferson as the small first years got sorted, but when an Uverski, Jill was called up, he looked at the small girl go up and put the hat on. He was curious about what house she was going to get sorted into. It seemed to him that she would get put into Gryffindor, or perhaps Hufflepuff, but it wasn't very sure. 

It seemed ages until a loud; "GRYFFINDOR" was called out. There was a lot of clapping and the rest of the sorting went uneventfully. 

Dumbledore stood up and all eyes fell up on Jefferson left standing. "We are proud to announce our first transfer student, his name is Jefferson Riddle. He is joining us from Spain. Welcome, Jefferson!" the old headmaster replied. 

There wasn't a lot of clapping but Jefferson ignored it. He walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. 

"_Hum…Very, very difficult. You have qualities for Slytherin, like Voldemort. But it seems that you've also got bravery so that would put you into Gryffindor…Or maybe we could put you into Ravenclaw for your thirst in knowledge…Well it better…"_

***************

**_Cliffhanger!! Well I have decided on a house for him already…but I'm not so sure I'll stick with it. You can have an effect on what house he goes into just, tell me in the review. But I could just stick to the original plan…^__^ Well anyway, reviews are wanted! Anything I should fix? Change? Add? Take off? Wishes for further chapters? Well you just tell, and I will TRY MY BEST!! ^_^_**


	4. The one where Houses are Told

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did…I would most likely have my own new HP book out by now…*lol* well anyway, I own nothing except the OCs that you have never heard of. _**

****

**_Thank you everyone for all the great tips and stuff! I finally got a good idea of what to write…for the following 6 chapters! How long should I make this?????? Here is the long waited chapter:_**

***********~~~~~~~~~~

"_Hum…Very, very difficult. You have qualities for Slytherin, like Voldemort. But it seems that you've also got bravery so that would put you into Gryffindor…Or maybe we could put you into Ravenclaw for your thirst in knowledge…Well it better be…SLYTHERIN!" _The hat yelled loudly.

There was clapping and Jefferson walked off to the Slytherin table. Looking back at the head table, the headmaster seemed a bit sad looking, and even Snape had seemed to get his hopes up for something. 

"Welcome to Slytherin," Draco replied to Jefferson as he walked over.

"Just don't talk to me Malfoy," He took a seat far away from him remembering what it would be like to sit next to Draco. Draco would usually talk about how wonderful his father was, and what Muggle he was going to kill next. 

"Hi, my name is Alicia (A/N: I'm not sure I spelled her name right…sorry), and no I'm not that Gryffindor Quidditch team dork." The girl replied, tying back her gorgeous blonde hair into a pig-tail. 

"I'm Jefferson," Said Jefferson, wondering what this girl wanted. 

"Well, I was just wondering…You look really hot, and cute so I was wondering if you'd go out with me-" The girl smiled nastily.

"No thank you. I wouldn't go out with a girl as ugly as you, even if Dumbledore drunk poison and died, and even if Snape over there married Granger and had 15 kids. Now get out of my site and go to ask Draco. I heard he's single." Jefferson answered and grabbed some food and began eating; ignoring the girl. 

After eating a lot of food and having seconds on pretty much everything, the headmaster told everyone to hurry off to bed. Getting out of his seat, Jefferson followed some 7th year into the dormitories. 

The common room looked pretty comfortable and maybe even a bit gloomy. Quickly walking up the hidden stair case

,He made his way up quickly to the dorm door that said: "**5th year Slytherin boys ONLY. If you're a girl, Draco is free at ****9-10 pm-**** I'm NOT! Liar! I've got Pansy…**" Chuckling, Jefferson opened the heavy door and walked in to see Draco sitting on the bed with a magazine in hand that read "Wizard Times". 

"Glad you made it Riddle," He said and glanced up at him. "I was just wondering when you were going to make it here."

"I'm Crabbe," A fat boy reached out his hand. "Did you read the sign? Me and Draco wrote it." 

"I'm Goyle," Another fat boy shook his hand. "Crabbe is bad at grammar, and I'm bad at spelling." 

Flashing a quick smile at them, Jefferson turned to Draco. "Malfoy, do you by any chance know what classes we have with Gryffindors? Or better yet, Gryffindorks." 

"Yes, we've got Potions with them. But every year, we hope that we don't. They're a bunch of idiots when it comes to classes. And yet Dumbledore favors them to no end. Those brave bunch of freaks." Draco slammed his magazine down onto the bed angrily. 

Sitting on top of his bed, he listened to all the stories that Draco and Goyle told him about Gryffindors. 

Not knowing, around the same time Movingstreet was in James Potter's office talking to him and Lily Potter about- you guessed it-Jefferson Riddle. 

"I know that boy, he's quite intelligent." Movingstreet replied.

"Albus, do you know anything about him?" Lily Potter asked.

"This might come in a bit of a shock to you…" Dumbledore trailed off. "Jefferson Riddle is your son." He looked over at Lily and James.

"What?" A confused James stood up from his seat. 

"How can this be? You even said that he was dead…" Lily said angrily.

"Well that was before Marley Movingstreet told me about the boy. He secretly stole some of Mr. Riddle's DNA just this summer without anyone noticing. We both did a Muggle and magical DNA test and it seems that my suspensions were true." Dumbledore told them. 

"You knew all along!!" James jumped back out of his seat.

"James honey, get back into your seat…" Lily sighed. "Why tell us now?"

"This was the only time when Marley could be off from the Ministry and from Voldemort and could join me here at Hogwarts to tell you the truth about what was going on," He explained to them. 

"You work for Voldemort? How can you trust this man Albus!" James jumped out of his seat again.

"James get back in your seat right now, or I'll super glue you to it!" Lily snapped.

"What's super glue?" He asked. 

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Movingstreet concerned. "You poor thing, I'm so happy that you could make it today!" She gave him a supporting smile. "Marley, you must ignore James. He's quite rude to people sometimes. I'll have to give him a talk tonight."

"It's alright, I'm just happy that Harry was found." Marley replied. "But the real problem is how are we going to tell him? Master made him to be a Muggle hater; he even called Hermione Granger a mudblood. He knows more spells the all the teachers put together."

"I think we should have him not know until Voldemort isn't as powerful as he is now. I mean, we could get killed because of this knowledge." James answered. 

"Or we could just wait until he's older," Dumbledore suggested. 

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell him at all," Lily's quiet voice whispered and silence shook in the room. 

"WHAT!" James jumped out of his seat again looking furious. "We just found the boy, and now you're just telling me to give up! Lily, this is what we always wanted! To have our son back, and live a better life! Remember when Harry was taken away from us, and you would cry every night for the next year until Harold was born? Remember our grieving? And now you just want to give it all up?" 

Lily now had tiers in her eyes and shook her head. "No, James. I guess you're right. Suppose we should go tell Remus and Sirius now." 

"You two can tell them that in the morning, it's getting quite late already." Dumbledore stood up from his seat and Movingstreet followed. 

"I best be off now, nice meeting you two." He shook their hands and quickly walked out of the room.

"Children, you better get some sleep tonight, classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Good night," The both mumbled and walked off into their room. 

****

The next morning, Jefferson shot out his bed quickly glancing at the clock. It read 8:30 am. 

"MALFOY! CRABBE! GOYLE! AND YOU OTHER BOY! WAKE UP!!!" Jefferson yelled as loud as he could.

Draco rolled out of his bed with a loud thump. After muttering very rude swear words, he started getting dressed while the other boys just slept on. Jefferson also started getting dressed, putting on the black robes, he grabbed Draco's arm and both their book bags (Draco had his shirt half on and his robe was dragging behind him) and ran to the Great Hall to grab toast and apples. 

Pansy was holding three schedules in her hand and gave two to Jefferson and he ran past with Draco still dragging behind. 

"Will you let go of me now?" Draco asked annoyed. 

"Fine," Releasing his grip from Draco's now red arm, he read the schedule over quickly. "Oh great, we've got Potions first with Gryffindors!" 

"The joy of Gryffindors," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Draco darling, aren't you going to say good morning to me?" Pansy walked over smiling at Draco.

"Good morning," He snapped and grabbed Pansy's left wrist that held a beautiful heart shaped watch and rudely yelled out more swear words then Jefferson had ever heard someone yell with one breath. The watch read 8: 50 am. This time grabbing Jefferson's arm, they ran to class with only having a few moments to spare. 

"You're lucky that you're not late!" Jane another Slytherin girl replied and walked away from them quickly. 

Soon the Gryffindors came and everyone piled into the classroom and class quickly started. 

****(I'll skip it…)

"I swear that Snape hates me!" Jefferson confirmed after class. 

"I just think that he hates your hair, "Pansy ran her hand through his hair. 

"Get your hand OUT of my hair!" He slapped her hand away. 

"Hey! That hurts!" She gave a small scream and ran off. 

"You're mean, Riddle!" The voice of Harriet Potter filled his ears. 

"What do you want Potter?" Jefferson turned to look at her as everyone else was rushing to their next classes.

"Nothing, just to tell you that you're really stupid-" She started to say but was cut off by Draco.

"If he was as stupid as you say, Riddle wouldn't be here right now. Dumbledore doesn't let anyone come into the school anytime after 5th year." Draco replied.

"Exactly, now leave us alone and go with your looser friends." Jefferson snapped at her.

Harriet just gave him a death glare and walked off to join the rest of her friends who seemed to be waiting for her not fair off. 

Suddenly, someone bumped into him. 

"What the hell is up with you people bumping into me!?" Jefferson said loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione's voice came from the ground. 

"W-what do you want mudblood?" He suddenly felt his stomach squirm with butterflies. 

"I'm just…sorry for bumping into you," She answered, picking herself up and picking up all her books as quickly as she could, Hermione looked back again with her face flushed. "Again…I'm just so sorry!" Hermione ran off. 

"I think she has a crush on you!"  Draco said standing in front of the Transfiguration classroom. "Or better yet, she wants to out with you!"

"You're as mean as the devil Malfoy," Jefferson replied and gave a small smile.

"I wonder were Crabbe and Goyle are, I didn't see them in Potions. We'll go get them at lunch time. I hope they're in trouble then!" Draco smirked. 

"I hope so too," Jefferson replied. 

The classes soon started and the rest of the day was uneventful. 

******

**Okay then…There we go! Is there anything that I need to fix??? Anything you want to comment on??? Well if there is, just leave a review (or leave one for no reason)!! I'll try and write a new chapter after Christmas!! _HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE_!!**


	5. The one where Truth Isn't Told

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
_**__****

**_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay…:( _**

******

As the school week went on, Jefferson grew more bored of school and thought that things back home were probably more exciting. 

 One morning at breakfast, as the owls arrived a bit late then usual, a black owl dropped a letter onto Jefferson's lap. The letter looked a bit worn out, as if the parchment was old. Open the letter carefully, thinking it would crumble in his hands, he read:

**To: Jefferson Riddle**

**From: Thomas Riddle **

**How is school going? I should think that your grades are going as well as you said they would. I haven't gotten hold of the Potters yet, there have been some delays with Lucius Malfoy-he hasn't been doing his job, just hanging around the buffoon of a Ministry of Magic. (Cornelius Fudge) (a/n: excuse my spelling!) **Malfoy****** says that Fudge is going to run for ministry position again when they're going to vote again in two years. I hope that your grades are very high and that you haven't killed a mudblood yet. **

**Postscript: Have found the Potters' secret yet? **

Sneering at what his father wrote, Jefferson carelessly crammed the letter into his book bag and ate his breakfast quickly and left for his morning classes putting the contents of the letter far away as possible in his mind. 

"There you are Riddle," The voice of Draco said from behind. 

"Good morning to you too," He replied in a bored voice. 

"Did you get a letter from the Dark Lord?" Draco asked pushing a strand of his blonde hair away from his face.

"Yes, in fact I did. What's it to you?" Jefferson answered suspicious of what Draco was cooking up.

"I was just wondering. I hear that a bunch of Gryffindors are going to sneak into our common room tonight and dye our robes pink." He said matter-of-factually. "So hide your robes."

"Mine are anti-spell proof!" Pansy butted in.

"Go away, we never asked you to join our conversation." Draco pushed her away. Pansy left with a 'huff' and went to join her Slytherin friends. 

"I'll try to hide my robes, but it'll be hard…How do _they_ know the password? Don't we get any privacy these days?" Jefferson snapped irritated. 

"Suppose not, but what I wonder is how they got the password?" Draco wondered out loud.

"Well some prefect I guess, I mean who else?" Jefferson shrugged. 

"Come in class…" The drowsy voice of Professor Binns filled the hall. Quickly and quietly the class walked into the dusty and drowsy looking classroom and put their stuff down and put their heads on the desk. 

Being a bit confused for a second, Jefferson put his books on the farthest desk away from the ghost and tried to listen to the lecture that was going on. The lecture was very boring and while he was taking down some notes his eyes started to drop. 

 Accidentally he pushed his parchment off the table and didn't notice as he dipped his quill into the ink bottle that was next to him. 

"Hum…?" He made a noise and looked up in confusion because his paper wasn't there. Taking a look under the desk, he saw the paper lay there innocently. Slowly pushing his chair back, he got down onto his knees to pick the paper up. Looking onto the side of the desk, he saw that something was carved onto it. 

 There was a heart, and carved inside it were initials that said: _LE+ JP forever_

Being a bit confused, he traced his fingers around the letters and smiled. 

Not knowing that Draco was watching him, Jefferson took his papers and sat back on the desk and started to wonder who LE and JP were. The writing didn't look like it was much resent; it must've been done a long ago because it was all worn out.

Scribbling a note to himself about what he'd found, Jefferson silently pushed it into his pant pocket. 

"The MediWitches helped the fallen Aurors to regain their strength and heal their wounds from the battle between them and Haultserpig the Victorious. The battle was fought on the court side of the Eastern Church in 1455." Binns drowned on ignoring the loud snoring coming from Goyle. 

Copying down some more notes, Jefferson yawned in exhaustion and put his notes away in his leather bag and lay his head on his desk and closed his eyes. 

*                    *                           *                           *                 *

"Wake up you idiot!" Someone hit his head. 

Groaning Jefferson opened his eyes to see Draco there taping his foot. 

"Why'd you wake me up…?" He yawned.

"Well it wasn't my fault you fell asleep. Be happy that I woke you up! McGonagall wouldn't be very happy to see a Pot…Riddle skipping class!" Draco snickered. 

Grabbing his bag and his books, he and Draco made their way to the Transfiguration class. 

"Good morning class," The teacher replied as the class walked in.

A few 'good mornings' were mumbled but most were silent.

"Today we will be practice making items vanish," The professor said waving her wand. "The spell is very simple-" She waved her wand at a piece of parchment and muttered word and the parchment was gone. 

"If you're smart enough to do that by the end of the class, I'll award your house 20 points. Off you go!" McGonagall said and started to walk around the class room. 

"Malfoy, do you think we can get out of class if we "accidentally" lit our robes on fire?" Jefferson whispered to the blonde boy next to him.

"Worth a try…but I'll do it, if you do it first." He snickered.

"No, no, after you Mr. Malfoy," 

"I insist, Mr. Riddle,"

"It would only be polite if you go first,"

"My father told me to let guests go first,"

"My gods Draco just do it!" 

"No, you first!"

"We'll do it at the same time!"

"On the count of three,"

"One…two…thr-"

"MR. RIDDLE AND MR. MALFOY!" McGonagall snapped to get their attention.

Both head turned toward her.

"Would both of you please Vanish your parchments for the whole class since you seem to be talking instead of working? Or is it because you've done working?" 

Some girls in the back snickered when Draco got a light blush on his cheeks. 

"Professor, I was just simply explaining to Draco how the spell works because he didn't understand…" Jefferson gave a sad looking smile and thought, '_Wonder if she bought it?_' 

"Well then Mr. Riddle, why don't you show us then how the spell works so the whole class can see?" 

'_Oh crap, I didn't intend this to happen…must think fast…er…'_

"I think I feel sick, may I got to the Hospital Wing?"

"Riddle…"

"Seriously! I feel like barfing…My heads spinning…" Jefferson put his hand on his forehead. "I don't feel so good…" 

"Go now, and you'll have to serve a detention,"

"I knew you'd understand, see you Draco!" He waved and grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class room. 

Running quickly to the library, not even bothering to look back at Filch's cat the he'd kicked, ran for the library door. Just as he was about to enter, he fell back.

"Riddle! What are you doing out of class?!" The young Potter girl exclaimed. 

"I should ask the same for you, Potter." He replied giving her a wicked smile. 

"I'm just getting some books for my class," Harriet replied, pushing back her thick dark red hair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the library to look up some books, and on what is none of your business." Jefferson said smirking at her.

"Why not?! Tell me!" She demanded, her eyes looked like they'd turned into fire. 

"Because it's none of your god damn business!" He snapped at her.

"How about we settle this somewhere else?!" The girl snarled dangerously at him.

"Don't care," Jefferson replied smirking. "You'd chicken out like the rest of you Gryffindorks do instead of being "brave" as they say you lot are." He challenged.

"Oh are you challenging me to Wizarding Duel…?" She asked carefully wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"You choose, I must be off now Potter. Go rot with the rest of your little Gryffindork friends." Giving her a last smirk he gave a small wave and walked off. 

(**A LITTLE BIT OF HARRIET P.O.V) Muttering under her breath as Harriet walked off she stared at Jefferson and suddenly blacked out…__**

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James Potter's voice yelled._

_"Not Harry! Kill me instead!" She yelled._

_"Good day to you, Mrs. Potter. You'll never see the boy again; if you ever do you won't even realize it's him…" He crackled evilly and fled into the darkness._

Pictures of the oldest Potter boy were flashing through her head. Pictures of when he was little, that her parents hadn't showed her because they didn't want to remember what had happened to their poor son. 

 Suddenly a name came into her mind. **Jefferson**** Riddle **

That name must have something to do with her brother Harry…But what? 

***** Later that night in the Gryffindor common room (don't we all miss it?)

"Hey George, should we pull that prank on the Slytherins tonight or tomorrow night?" Fred Weasley asked playing around with a Dung Bomb. 

"You two shouldn't be pulling pranks on those poor Slytherins…" Hermione Granger put in.

"And now they're poor? And I thought that they had more money then all the houses put together…" Fred replied.

"It's just that they don't know anything-" She tried to explain.

"C'mon 'Mione, Riddle has been very nasty to you lately, why don't we just give him a 'present'. I bet he'd look charming in those pink robes…" Ron smiled wickedly.

"You three shouldn't do this! It's dangerous! We could get into HUGE trouble for this!" She said unconvincingly. 

"So what, Fred and I are going to open our Joke shop sooner or later, I mean starting it sooner would be a blast, right buddy?" George said.

Hermione grabbed her books and walked off looking a bit angry at the boys for not listening to her warnings. 

"Do we have the Super-duper Itchy Powder?" Fred asked.

"Check," Ron answered.

"Do we have our wands?" Fred listed.

"Check…and I've also got some Majikal Glue™?" the other twin replied smiling.

"What's the glue…" Ron started to ask. 

"N.O.Y.B," They both put in.

"What noyb?" the other boy asked confused.  

"None of your business," 

(A/N: get the joke…tehehe…'noyb' stands for none of your business)

"So I can't know anything! And I thought you two were my brothers!" Ron glared at them.

"Let's just go…" 

The boys grabbed their stuff and snuck out, not knowing who they'd meet on the way…

· ******************* Breakfast

"Good morning Draco, nice robes you got there!" Jefferson sat down next to Draco the next morning.

"Those damned Gryffindors…" Was all the poor boy said all day, not even bothering to give rude comments to the small first year that bumped into him. 

"What's wrong with you today Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked in class.

"My robes sir, they're pink," Draco said, showing his robes to him.

"Is that a new fashion, or just a prank some fellow students pulled on you?" He asked looking at Draco.

"Must be in fashion…" Jefferson whispered to him. "Since all the other guys have the same problem as you…"

"Why aren't your robes pink too?" 

"Well carefully _hid_ my robes, un like someone I know…" 

"I _did_ hide them, just in my trunk…"

"You're thick Draco,"

"I seem to appear so. But yet, I know more about your past then you do!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"More then you know…" 

****************

**There we go!! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me soooo long to write! ^__^ leave a review! Some more action coming up! **


	6. The one where The Truth is Discovered

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to __Bloomsbury__ Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**_Chapter 6:_**

.center**The One Where the Truth is Discovered** .center****

That following night Harriet couldn't fall asleep. There was something bugging her, and she didn't like it one bit. Something was so peculiar about that boy, but she couldn't figure it out. 

Getting out of bed around 3 am because of her lack of sleep, Harriet put on her robe loosely around her body and walked out of the room quietly. She decided to head for the library to see if there was something on Jefferson Riddle. 

Making sure there was no-one in the hall way leading out of the Gryffindor common room, she stalked out side feeling a bit dreadful about breaking a school rule. 

As Harriet was walking down a flight of stairs, making sure she didn't sink into the trick step, down another hallway that lead to the library. 

When she was walking down that long hallway, she heard noises coming from a room up front. There was some kind of muttering going on, but she couldn't make much sense of it. 

"Riddle, you don't know about your own past! You don't know…but why hasn't the Dark Lord told you?!" A low voice said.

"I don't know what there is to tell Draco!" A bitter voice exclaimed. 

There was a sigh, "I think that you should check some history books and ask for a baby picture of you." 

"Is that all of hint you can give you bastard?!" The voice sounded annoyed. 

"Fine, but you better no tell daddy." A cruel chuckle was heard. "Harry Potter."

"What? That's it?" That voice demanded. 

"Yeah, I think someone's coming…We'd better go." 

"Yes,"

There were faint foot steps as two shadows left the room and went down the hall. 

'_Wonder who they were…?_' She thought. '_One was Draco Malfoy, but the other…? It could've been Riddle, or even some random other guy_.'

Quickening her pace, she got to the library pretty quickly. The doors were locked but with a few charms she was able to break the lock and enter the library. 

Walking into the "1980-current" section, Harriet picked out a book that was published a few years ago. There were a bunch of books about Harry Potter, the "Lost Link". He had become so famous even if her long lost brother were a live; the boy couldn't even know who she was. 

Grabbing a book called "**Harry Potter, the Lost One**" She flipped to random page and began to read. 

"_There have been over 300 wizards claiming to be Harry Potter that Muggle and Wizard DNA tests had to be taken. Yet when the results came in, NONE of the have been positive of being the real Harry Potter. _

_"We hope to still keep searching for him, but if he isn't located in a few years we'll give up…" A devastated Lily Evans-Potter commented on the event. _

_There were over 10 of these events held in the last 5 years. The real Harry Potter never showed up for the tests, or is other wise dead. _

_"If in about a few years he is found and Harry is fine, we'll call off the searches and know that our son is better off where he is." James Potter had said. _

_The Potters have spent over 100,000 galleons to search of the "Lost Link", their children (Harriet (14) and Harold (15)) don't know anything about this but the Potter adults are going to tell them in a few years. _"

Slamming the book closed, Harriet was too shocked to even say a word. Putting that book back, thinking that it wouldn't tell her anything interesting, she took another book called, "**Dark Lord Harry Potter's Father?!**" Checking the list of contents she spotted a very odd one, "_Chapter XXX __Jefferson__ Riddle and Harry Potter". _Wondering what this chapter was about, she flipped to the page skimming the book a bit at the same time. In the book there were pictures of a young boy wearing black robes and haunted looking eyes. There was even a picture of the Dark Mark, which was placed next to a picture of baby Harry Potter on one page. 

Looking at the picture in disgust she turned to the right page, 238. 

There was a picture of a very familiar Jefferson Riddle, with a smirk on his face, looking quite old for his age. 

The chapter then began talking about all kinds of test and things that were being done blah, blah, blah. The rest was boring until she read the line, "Jefferson Riddle might be the long lost Potter boy". Amazed, she carefully tucked the book into her robes and made sure that it wouldn't look *too* suspicious that she'd actually taken a book from the library without permission. 

Walking out of the library, Harriet locked the doors and ran top speed to the Gryffindor common room. Bumping into Filch's cat twice, she kicked it once, and the second time Harriet saw Mrs. Norris she hexed it with a Body Binding Spell. Feeling rather horrible, she went back to bed. 

****************

The next morning, Jefferson sat on his bed looking at an empty piece of parchment. It had been there awhile now, but when it came to writing a letter he was clueless. Chewing on his quill, he carefully opened the blue ink bottle. Turning the lid off carefully, he set the ink bottle on the bed. Putting the lid on the table beside him, not bothering to pick it up when it fell onto the ground. 

Taking the quill out of his mouth, he started to write. 

_Father-_

_Hogwarts is going well. I'm doing alright in everything. Muggleborns Mudbloods haven't bothered me at all and they're staying away from me and Draco. Father, there is something that I've wanted to ask you but I can't ask you right now. Maybe later. _

_Best wishes,_

_Jefferson___

Feeling satisfied with his letter, he got up and got dressed and quietly walked out of the Slytherin common room he made his way to the Owlery. On his way, he spotted the young Potter girl crying. 

"What are you crying about Potter?" He asked glaring at her. 

"Why should you care?!" She sobbed looking away from him.

"Because I happen to be a lot older then you-" He started but was cut off by Harriet.

"GO away! This doesn't concern you at all!" She got up from the cold stone floor and ran off. 

'_Wonder what was bugging her?_' Snickering, he started walking to the Owlerly again. 

*************************

After mailing his letter, Jefferson went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco was already there, clearly not very happy about what had happened the night before. 

"Look, Riddle; haven't you been following my advise?" He gave a I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. 

"Just stop it, Malfoy. There isn't a need to go into this." Jefferson glared at him. 

"If looks could kill…" Pansy appeared behind Draco.

"If looks could kill Pansy, I'd be dead now." Jefferson smirked. 

Draco let out a snort. Pansy hit him on the head with quill. "Draco dear, it isn't nice so snort at the dinner table!" 

Snickering, Jefferson ate his breakfast and kept on throwing glances at Draco who was being fed by Pansy. (Something she enjoyed…) 

******************************************************

**There we go guys! I added more to the chapter so it would be a bit longer! Hope that it's a bit better now!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! :D **

**Yes, Harriet found out about ****Jefferson****! But she isn't going to do much with the information YET. **

**In the next chapter: **

**Will Voldemort do something to Hogwarts?**

**Will ****Jefferson**** find out about himself?**

**Will the Potters tell ****Jefferson****…?**

**Will Hermione and Ginny find out?**

**Some will likely be answered in the next chapter! Byeee for now!**

**Mya**


	7. The one where DADA is the worst

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to __Bloomsbury__ Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! *grins* It's so great to know that some people bother to give me feed back! ^^  

To answer some reviewers: Yep, Harriet basically figured out the truth! But there is still more to come…*evil crackle* 

I don't remember if I said what job James Potter has…Because I just 'made' my self a OC DADA teacher. I'll have to fix it if there's something that I missed about James being the DADA teacher. 

_Text like this is thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Things were going well for Jefferson. He had made friends with (sort of) with Draco, and Pansy was coming more of a friend too. It was soon Christmas, and he thought that time was going way too fast. 

It seemed like only a little while ago that it was the beginning of the school year. They were learning some complex spells in their classes and Defense Against the Dark Arts was becoming one of the most important classes because of all the power Voldemort had. 

Jefferson realized one time, when he skipped DADA, all the Hufflepuffs who were their classmates glared at Jefferson all day long. It seemed as if you were considered satanic if you dared skip one of the classes.

The teacher who taught them was named Professor SugarWall, who was rather dim about the subject, she had huge buck teeth and her hair was always frizzy like Granger's but had little bows in it. 

Most of the Slytherin seventh years gave her the nick name SugarLoony, which caused some people detentions when the accidentally called her that. "I have feelings too you know!" She had screeched at a poor second year Slytherin. "That's a detention and 10 house points from Slytherin!" 

The kid had been embarrassed so badly about loosing those points. 

Quidditch was going well for the Slytherins, but Gryffindor somehow managed to always beat them some how with their stupid Seeker- Ginny Weasley. 

"Riddle! I've said your name now just about ten times! Answer my question!" SugarWall sounded angry.

"Repeat the question would you?" He asked lazily, not really caring what was going on.

The woman sighed, "I asked if you knew the Three Unforgivable curses," She paused. "I suppose you don't know the names…or the incantations…? If you do, please list them."

_Easy_

"Cruciatus Curse, Imperius Curse, Killing Curse," Jefferson replied smugly. "Imperio, Crucio, and Avada Kedavra." 

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin." The teacher eyed him. "How'd you know the incantations?" 

_What can I say? I live with Voldemort, I see him use them daily…I know them…use them…hum…_

"My parents thought that it was best if I knew them." He lied smoothly. 

Suddenly Draco stood up from his seat. 

"That's it, Riddle!" Everyone glanced at Draco Malfoy standing. "I hate to tell everyone here this, but Jefferson Riddle here isn't who you think he is! He's actually the so called 'Lost Link' Harry Potter!"

"Mr. Malfoy, get back into your seat! What is this nonsense about that Harry boy?" The teacher snapped.

"I suppose I'll have to start somewhere…" Draco smirked. "Since of course the rest of you don't know much about what happened that night in Godric's Hollow.

Draco then began telling his own version of what happened. Explaining carefully how they met and what kinds of spells Jefferson knew. The professor made no stop to his story telling and sat on top of her desk looking at the boy interested. 

"THAT IS NOT TRUE DRACO! STOP TELLING LIES!" Jefferson yelled at Draco.

"I'm not. It's the truth."

Jefferson grabbed his bag and books and ran out the door. 

_Don't tell lies Malfoy…_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the shortness! My dad's coming home from a trip so I'm soooo excited about that and I can't write! ^^ 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! More reviews I get, the happier I shall be!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee fun  fun


	8. The one where He discovers

**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! :D A person reviewed and said that Draco had been a bit OOC, but I sadly had to get the truth out. *sigh* **

**Once again, thank you to those who bothered to review. **

_Text like this is thoughts._

_

* * *

_

Running was something that Jefferson was very good at, making his way through the hall ways Jefferson found himself in the library. Panting slightly, he jogged to the section labeled "Potions" and found just the book he needed. 

Smuggling the book out of the library, he ran into the Gryffindor Ghost. 

"What are you young Riddle doing here?" Nick asked the boy.

"Listen ghost, do you know where the third year Gryffindor class is held at this moment?" 

"Of course, they're in the Charms class room learning charms! Did you know that charms used to be one of my favorite subjects when I was in school? There was a boy named Jo-" Nick replied.

Running up the closest stair case, he made his way to the seventh floor Charm's corridor. Seeing that there was a class going on, he straightened his robes and knocked on the door.

"Please go get the door Mr. Lestrange," Squeaked the teacher. 

The door was opened and Jefferson walked in.

"What may I do for you Mr. Riddle?" Flitwick asked.

"My I please borrow Mr. Potter for a few moments?" He said coldly but politely that no teacher was going to say no to.

Taken back by his politeness, Flitwick quickly motioned Harold to follow Jefferson.

Walking down the hall way, Harold kept on asking questions.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Will I be able to go back to class?" 

"Can I get something to eat?

"Will I be killed?"

"Is there a bathroom around here?"

"This hall way is creepy, can we go somewhere else?"

"My mom doesn't like it when I talk to strangers."

"I really, really need to use the toilet…"

"May I please go to the toilet?"

"Please…?"

"I'm dieing…!"

Finally Jefferson got annoyed with the boy. "Just shut up, and just follow me."

He led the boy through hallways and through some more until they reached an abandoned Potions classroom. There wasn't much to see, there was a fowl smell in the room, like in most old classrooms. 

"Give me a piece of your hair." Jefferson demanded.

"And why would I do that?" Harold questioned.

"Because I want it, for a potion I'm going to make."

"What if I don't give it to you?"

"Then I'll just have to kill you and take it."

"What if I say I will?"

"I'll then make you leave and go back to class." 

Rolling his eyes, Harold decided to play along with his small game. 

"I'll give it to you if you…" Thinking carefully, Harold then added, "Leave my sister and me alone for the rest of this year. You may not call us any names, or insult what we believe in." 

Considering this option, Jefferson finally decided, "Fine, give me your hair and get out of my sight!" 

Giving the boy a few pieces of his hair, Harold left wondering what that crazy Slytherin was going to do with it. 

Taking a thick volume, Jefferson found the page he was looking for. 

**D.N.A- The Potion to all Problems**

There was a list of special items that he needed. He had collected these a little while ago. 

Soon he started working hardly to get the potion done. It took him quite some time to make it, but about two hours later, it was done. The potion was a clear color, much like the truth telling potion. 

Carefully adding some of Harold's hair and some of his, Jefferson took out his wand and muttered, "Potion, Potion, Tell me, Tell me, who is who!" Waving his wand, a blue light came out and struck the potion. Slowly, words started to form over the potion. The words stood there boldly: 

**HAIR: HAROLD POTTER and HARRY POTTER PARENTS: LILY AND JAMES POTTER **

Jefferson was totally shocked. He was Harry Potter? That little boy who had been kidnapped by Voldemort? Who he thought had been his father? Why did this have to be him? Why not someone else? 

         Why had his life been a lie?

Realizing that a tier had rolled down his cheek, Jefferson whipped if off and cleared up his potion and other things that he'd left lying around. 

Walking out of the room calmly, he saw Jill running toward him.

"Hi Jeff, why do you look so sad?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

"I-I-it's nothing," He said rather lamely.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked softly. 

"I don't know if I should tell-"

"Tell me! You can trust me with all your heart…okay?" She replied. Taking his hand, she led him into an empty class room, not very far off from the old Potion's class room.

"Why are we here?" He asked looking around the very old looking class room.

"Let me tell you something about this class room," Jill said, settling her self on top of an old and broken desk. "This classroom used to be a Muggle art class room. It used to be a subject taught here about 20 years go. There was a girl in this class who was pretty much like a social out cast and a boy, who was rather…'bad' so to speak. One day, the boy asked the girl to let him borrow her pencil. Shocked, she did as he asked. For the next few lessons this went on. Around four months after, the two fell in love." Jill recited.

"The two went out for the remainder of their time here at Hogwarts. The boy and girl were totally different in every single way possible but I guess that's why fate picks them to fall in love." 

Staring at her in disbelief, he asked, "What does this have to do with…me?" 

"I sort of saw you make the potion and stuff…" She said ashamed. "I'm really sorry! But I hope that story of mine cleared everything out for you! Hope you tell your real parents soon." She patted him on the back. "By the way, the girl and boy were my parents. Chao Jeff!" 

Jill ran out of the room waving at him. "See you at dinner!" 

"See you…" He mumbled after her.

_

* * *

_

                     Four years later…

An eighteen year old Jefferson rolled over on his bed. God how he hated being poor. 

Jefferson lived in a flat in London, and if anyone asked-he was a university student. 

Seeing a Hogwarts owl by his window, he let the grey owl in.

The owl landed and gave Jefferson two letters. One with very noticeable print-Jill's, and the other it seemed was written by the old headmaster Dumbledore. 

Grabbing Jill's letter first, he remembered that she'd promised to write him a letter every single day until she graduated from Hogwarts. The day the graduation was held, Jill had told him that she wanted to keep him as a friend and hoped that they'd be able to keep in contact when he left Hogwarts forever. 

He'd quickly said yes because soon after leaving the school, he refused to become a death eater and moved to London.

_Dear Harry…Or Jeff,_

_How are you? Once again, I'm doing fine. School is becoming dreadful- even with Hermione Granger teaching us Charms. She's a very good teacher if you're wondering. How is London? Getting better? Are you getting used to those cars and such? I sure hope you are! _

_I can't wait to see you this summer! I've sure missed you a lot-Hogwarts hasn't been as fun with out you. My new tutor, Ginny Weasley, has been helping me with Potions just as you'd done for me. _

_Miss you lots!_

_Love,_

_Jill _

_P.S Ginny is pissed about the finals coming up…! Haha! I'm sort of hoping that I won't pass and I'd quit Hogwarts and come to live with you in London!_

_P.P.S Milly, remember my cat?! Say's hi!_

Reading the letter over once more, he grinned. Jill seemed to be pretty busy with the Exams coming up. 

Opening the other letter, it was rather short, written with a quick hand.

**Riddle-**

**Be at the Leaky Cauldron at 12: 15 p.m. No  later.**

**A. ****Dumbledore**

Wondering why he was needed, Jefferson started getting dressed and getting ready for work at Magical Books, a new book store that had just opened a few months ago.

_

* * *

_

_Okay…I hope everyone liked this chapter…! If it's a bit confusing, I'm sorry! :( I've been doing corrections to my story lately and because of that…the chapter's been progressing pretty slowly. _

_PLEASE leave a review! Other wise…**NO NEW CHAPTER** _

_Good bye for now!!_

_Mya___


	9. The one where He is Told

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! *Hugs everyone who reviewed* I was replacing some chapter with an updated version…(not really, just taking off stuff I didn't like…XD) **

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**I have tried my hardest to make this chapter good…:-D. **

**Since this takes place in ****London****…and I've never been to ****London****…I am truly sorry if stuff is like…0__o "WTF is going on?!" **

~~~~****~~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~*****~~~~***~~~

Making toast and coffee, he ran from room to room trying to find his other sock pair. Since when did his flat get that cluttered? Being annoyed, he ate his toast and coffee quickly. Sipping the hot caffeine hurriedly, and jamming the toast into his mouth he ran around looking for his stupidly, stupid sock.  

Finally he found it in his sock under a pile of discarded newspapers.  Putting his sock on, he straightened his long sleeved white shirt and pants. 

Grabbing his coat, he made his way out. 

~~~~**~~~~****~~~~~**~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~****~~~~

Walking out of his London flat, Jefferson closed the door sharply and heard the door click as it locked itself. He headed down the steps, no preferring to take a stupid Muggle elevator. Those stupid things made him sick. 

As he headed out the front door, he saw lots of cars coming and going by. People ran across the streets, screaming at one another about dropping groceries or driving some child to school. 

He sighed and walked quicker, making his way through the long street to The Leaky Cauldron. On the way, he saw lots of school girls walking with short skirts. 

One girl was talking rather loudly and said that her mom didn't think that girls should have skirts over their knee, and she'd cut her skirt shorter the night before not caring what her mom was going to say when she came home. Glancing quickly at the girl, he skirt was so high that if there had been any wind, it would've probably come up all the way. 

Chuckling at the image, Jefferson again started heading for The Leaky Cauldron.  At last he made it to the small and shabby pub. 

"Good morning Mr. Riddle," Tom replied as Jefferson's figure entered the pub. 

"Morning Tom," He said and walked off into Diagon Alley. The shops looked the same since the day he had first seen them, but the only thing that seemed to be different was that people weren't as happy as they'd been some years before. 

Accidentally, he bumped into an older witch that started at him oddly. 

"I'm uh…sorry for bumping into you." He managed to say as the witch was giving him odd looks. 

"Say young man, are busy tonight?" The witch gave a very wide smile. 

Silently praying that this lady wasn't going to ask what she was going to ask, he replied, "I'm going to go home and have dinner with my lovely wife and baby daughter." 

The witch's smile faded. "What's your wife's name?"

_"Oh shit," _He thought as he thought of some random name. "My wife's name is uh…Daisy."

"Daisy," The witch said thoughtfully. "What a pretty name!"

"Yes, yes it is." He just nodded and prayed that this woman would live him the hell alone.

"I hope I'm not bothering you in anyway…" The woman answered. "I've got some…"

Suddenly, Jefferson dashed off to the book store where he worked. 

"Just in time Jefferson!" A bright Faith waved. Faith was the store manager; she had long curly brown hair that reached her back and beautiful amber eyes. "You had exactly twenty-nine seconds to get here before the clock struck nine A.M."

"Yeah, I was stopped by this lady…" Jefferson started explaining that unusual witch. 

The manager laughed. "That must have been my dear friend Ivy! She goes for all nice looking young men like you." She gave a small smile. "I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"Oh her? Not really," He said and walked into the back room of the book store. "We'd better start opening up Ms. Faith."

"Oh yes! I just remembered that this new book order came in. Could you please handle that?"

"Sure," Remembering his meeting with Dumbledore he added, "Can I get off at 12? The headmaster of my old school wants to speak with me."

"I guess," She patted him on the back. "Remember to behave young man! He is around a century older then you."

Laughing, he walked to the back of the book store and started sorting out the books. 

~~~~**~~~~****~~~~~**~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~****~~~~

At twelve, Jefferson got ready to leave for his break. 

The manager was busy helping an elderly man pick out a book on werewolves, but the man himself was too busy looking at the manager's breasts. Cracking up, he left the store in high spirits. 

He walked through the street that was a lot more crowed then they had been in the morning, he made his way to The Leaky Cauldron. 

There, at table at the most back sat Dumbledore with Lily and James Potter. Feeling a bit flushed, he walked up to the table. 

"Hello headmaster," He sneered, far away from his good mood before. 

"Good day to you too, Mr. Riddle, I'm sure you know these two?" Dumbledore motioned at Lily and James Potter. 

I'm Lily and this is my husband James," Lily introduced. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure." He replied rather coldly and sat down on the empty chair. 

"Jefferson-that's your name right?" James asked. 

"Yes, that's my name," He raised his eyebrow. 

"Do you play Quidditch?" James asked. 

"No, never have." Jefferson replied. "Stupid game if you ask me."

Suddenly, Lily elbowed James. "You, owe me 200 galleons." 

"Shi-Er…Darn," James cursed. 

"It seems as if James here made a bet with Lily," Dumbledore remarked. 

"Bets are also rather dumb," He snickered. "Why did you want to meet me? Surely not to talk about Quidditch?"

Lily shook her head. "I saw you once at a Muggle store once…when you were…around eight…You looked so much like my lost son Harry." Jefferson's eyes widened, he remembered that day well. 

--Flash back-- (and no, it' something else)

Sitting in his room, Jefferson talked to his mirror. 

"Do I have a mommy?" He asked.

"Well dear, you must come from some where! Children don't pop out of the sky. You've got a mommy somewhere who loves you very much and would do anything to make you as happy has anything." The mirror answered back. 

"What does a mommy do?" He wondered. 

"They make you feel better when you're sick, tuck you into bed at night, read stories to you and hug you." 

"Where's my mommy?" He looked around his room.

"That I don't know dear…You'd better get some sleep." The mirror didn't make a noise after that. 

Jefferson undid the covers and tucked himself into bed. What was it like having a mommy? Was it better then having a dad? Even better then ice cream? Soon he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep and dreamt about a woman with long red hair holding him and hugging him whispering soothe words. 

But what was strangest of all, the woman called him Harry. 

--End flash back--

"If this has anything to do with me being your son—" He was cut off by James.

"How did you know?" He jumped up from his seat. 

"Ages, and ages ago I grabbed some of Harold's hair and made a potion to determine who your parents were." Sighing at the memory he continued telling them what had happened that day. 

"So Harry, would you ever consider living with us?" Lily asked. "If you've got a flat, and you'd prefer to stay there, that's fine."

"I'm hoping that you'll choose wisely Harry," Dumbledore spoke up. "I just remembered, you seem to have missed handing in an assignment for Professor Snape just before you left…He wasn't very happy about that."

"Tell him to…" Jefferson trailed off. "Erm…That I'd rather not do it."

"I'll forward that to him," Dumbledore nodded. "You'd better get back to work, it seems like we've made you miss around a good half an hour."

"Seems like it," Jefferson nodded. "Nice talking to you." He shook James' hand and nodded his head at Lily. "I shall send you an answer by owl post."

"Great talking to you too Harry, have a good day!" Lily gave her son a hug. "I'll be sure to expect you to come and visit us during Christmas!"

Waving, Jefferson made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron and back to his job.

~~~~**~~~~****~~~~~**~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~****~~~~

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday and Jefferson slept in. He woke to the knocking of someone on his door. Grabbing his bath robe, he opened the door to see…

--------------------------------------------

**Ooo****…Cliffy! *Gets hit on head by every reader* Review, review, review! I want at least 10 reviews and you get a chapter twice as long!!!!  Review, review!!! You make me super super happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please please…:-D meh**


	10. The one where Death Near

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! Let's try and get to 100 in a few chapters! **

**Also: I'm really torn between what SHIP I should write about in my new story that's slowly being started. Anyone got any ideas…? Oh and PLEASE not like a Harry/Ginny…That's something I can not like stand… o0**

**Confused,**

**Mya**

> > > > **Chapter 10:**
>>>> 
>>>> **The One Where Death Near**

"Mrs. Weasley?!" Jefferson stared at the woman in front of him. Her hair was sticking onto her dirty face that was covered with mud. The clothes that covered her body were torn in various parts. Over all, she looked like she had escaped from some where.

"Yes, please let me in!" She rushed into the flat and closed the door. Jefferson had met Mrs. Weasley once before, during is seventh year at the Graduation Ceremony. She, as everyone else at that time, looked sad when she saw him.

She took her wand out and pointed at the door, "_Mineshak__ Ondelee Anfey_!" Suddenly, the door was surrounded by locks of all shapes and sizes.

"The Hasp Charm, I'm sure," Jefferson replied. He led the red head into the kitchen.

"My family…" The woman started to wail. "You-know-who came to my house and killed all my children! All! I was out in the back yard and didn't realize anything until I walked into the house!" She wailed even more.

"There was one Death Eater there who started to duel me! It was horrible. I cursed him with a simple Stunning Spell soon after. Then I ran here!"

Jefferson just looked at the Weasley family mother, and offered her a cup of strong tea that he bewitched.

She took the cup and drank deeply and cried some more. Mrs. Weasley soon finished and went to take a shower and fixed her clothes with a few charms.

A few hours later, she came out fully dressed and tidy.

Jefferson offered her to use the fire place to call Dumbledore, ("That man may be a down right bastard, but you got to do what you got to do." Jefferson had said.) but she had declined the offer.

"Jefferson, can you please ask Lily Potter to come here? She and I are close friends…" She replied.

"Of course," He said sourly and went over to the fire place and threw in some Floo powder. "The Griffin's House!" And he put his head into the fire and saw into the living room.

There was a yell coming from the room. "James! Is that you?" Lily Potter rushed to the fire and saw Jefferson. Looking a bit shocked by the look on his face, she asked what was wrong.

"Molly!" Lily gave a small cry. "The poor lamb…I'll be over in a second!"

Jefferson pulled himself out of the fire and sat on the couch next to the plump Mrs. Weasley.

She had pulled her hair behind her ears and you could more clearly see her frightened expression.

There was a loud thump when Lily Potter landed into the room. She had fallen over and was covered in black dust.

The two women embraced each other and cried. Jefferson just blinked in disgust and walked out of the room.

Lily and Molly Lily POV

"Lily…They're all gone…" Molly sobbed onto my shoulder. I felt very sad about what had happened. Professor Dumbledore had said that this might happen anytime soon. The death of Arthur Weasley had even shocked me, but I guess Molly got used to living with out him…but now…

"I wish I could help you Molly…You can live in my house. I don't think the children would mind." I tried to aid her in anyway as I could. I couldn't bear the thought of someone who'd just lost their family to live alone. Who knows what might happen?

"You have people to take care of…I'll be fine on my own." She wiped her eyes.

Putting my finger on my chin, I thought for a while. "I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore about the prediction that was made 17 years ago…by Madame Trelawney. Remember when Harry was born and we went to see her? And…"

> > > > **Flash back**

"So you have come to me?" A quiet voice came from the dark.

"Yes, we…Molly and I have come to ask for a prediction for my son Harry Potter." Lily stuttered.

"I knew you'd be come here child," The woman said in a raspy voice. "Take a seat and I shall seek this child's future."

There was suddenly a breeze that came through the open window. Harry gave a small giggle.

"Your son…" The woman's eyes suddenly went dull. "_Will defeat the all mighty weapon that the Dark man has placed upon this Earth, he will be the people savior and not even he will know why he suddenly gets…_"

"He will what?!" Lily stared at the woman.

"I must of dozed off dears. I'm truly sorry," The lady bent her head down. "My name is Madame Trelawney and I'll do a Moon card reading for your son."

"Well…" Molly looked at Lily. "I should start going, I can't trust Bill too much with Ron can I? We'll talk later then!" Molly waved and left.

> > > > > **End of Flashback**

"Maybe it's best that we tell…Dumbledore first…." I got up and walked over to the fire place. "I'll go to the headmaster's office right now and talk with him. You go and make Jefferson some cookies and tell him to change his robes, he's worn them since yesterday."

"You've never changed Lily my friend." Molly gave a half sobbed laugh.

"Until later," I said and left into the fire.

> > > **Back to old POV**

Jefferson utterly bored. Those two women had been that stupid room for the last hour or so…Or maybe even two hours. He wasn't very sure about why those two had been in that stupid room for so long. It really annoyed him.

A half dead looking Molly Weasley came out of his living room and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"By the order of your mother, she told me to back you a good batch of cookies." Molly grinned. "What kind do you like? It is almost near Halloween and you should make the best of this beautiful time of year.

And shocked and with an unbelievable look, Jefferson stared at her. "I…I guess I like Chocolate chip the best…"

**I shall leave you guys there for now… :( Sorry! I want the plot to roll forward quicker and I usually need to do that in a different chapter. **

**What's to come?**

**Jefferson**** kicking some Voldie ass! XD** **Some Jill puppy love! (Nothing will really happen, so don't worry!!)** **More of the old OCs will be there for a special Christmas Chapter! (Don't you all feel so Christmassy?)** **More evil Potters! (looks innocent…) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The one where She Asks

**_Thank you guys for the reviews!!! Screams in excitement and runs around I love you guys so much!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

****

**_Oh, and special thanks to that idiot who kept on reviewing "jhkiorfhal"(or something like that…) in his/her reviews. You gave me my 100th review. _**

****

_But even more thanks to my 101st reviewer "Wounded by Pride". This chapter is dedicated to him/her! Cheers _

_---Mya_

_Note: I have an uh…drunk! Version of Jeff in this, I have never been drunk so please bear with me if it sounds completely stupid. Apologizes. _

As the months went by, more attacks on Muggles became frequent and people in the Wizarding and Muggle world started living in even more fear the before. More and more people put protection spell on their homes and even with all the help they could get, half of them ended up dead anyway.

Jefferson was spending most of his time in his apartment and at work so he didn't really pay much mind to the people huddled in big groups whispering about some lady who had died just the night before. He really hated it when people were huddled in big groups because that way he guessed that they were giving his dear old dad the reaction he wanted---fear.

At work his manager, Faith, was in a cheerful mood as usual and was keeping everyone who worked at the store busy. Since it was almost the Christmas season, there were more owl orders at this time then ever. She was keeping everyone working to the fullest that Faith even cut his or her hour break to a fifteen minute one. Even Faith's husband, the owner, thought she was getting a bit crazy since the beginning of November when the owl mail order tripled.

Lily Potter had even started to send Jefferson knitted jumpers and sending him sweets at huge loads that even he's trashcan couldn't hold all of them.

There was a letter on his bed when Jefferson came home from work that Friday night, and he opened it in interest. He right away realized who it was from…Jill.

_November 21st, 1998 _

_Dear Jeff,_

_I hope everything is all right!!! I am so sorry that I haven't written in the longest of time!! Things are going very well at Hogwarts and Dumbledore is thinking of having some kind of Ball where everyone has to dress up all-nice. Most the girls in my dorm are really excited. I still dunno if should go or not…I mean no-one has asked me and I'm thinking of giving hope…_

Jefferson snickered; it was funny how young girls like her worried about such things. He never really cared about balls or anything, but then again, he was male.

_Ginny Weasley is still helping me and Professor Granger is just piling us with these stupid homework assignments…How did you ever last? _

_How is London? Still annoying? Poor you! Thanks for the last letter-Your manager sounds nice but truly weird. _

_Miss you!_

_Love, Jill_

Putting Jill's letter aside, he started to make dinner. While he was making dinner, his annoying Muggle doorbell rang. Jefferson walked over to the door and was expecting some idiot Muggle to be there, but instead saw Jill.

"Jill-what the hell are you doing here?" He stared at her. _This seams like that thing that happened with that Weasley a couple of weeks back. Wonder what Jill wants…and why isn't she at Hogwarts?_

"Uh…You see Harry…" She started blushingly.

"I don't have all day here and my chicken is probably going to burn-" He said annoyed.

"Doyouwanttogototheballwithme?" She suddenly blurted out and went a deeper shade of red.

He just blinked and shut the door into her face-no really it was an accident. Seriously. Jefferson sighed and muttered curse words under his breath. What a bad day for him it had been.

Jill ran off into the darkness of the still noisy London. She had just made a huge fool of herself in front of her best male friend. '_He probably hates me_' she thought as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Why on Earth had those stupid Gryffindor girls made her do? She slapped herself mentally. Maybe she shouldn't ever listen to those so-called friends of hers. Damn Gryffindors. Damn them all!

Throwing Floo Powder into the already lit fire, she called out, "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" and was swallowed by the flames and landed head first in the common room.

"So? What did he say?" A girl asked.

Jill just kicked the girl the hardest she could in the shins and ran into the dorm room sobbing.

She heard the girl calling in the common room, "What did I do?!" While everyone else was busy doing homework or playing chess.

All Jill did was cry, she eventually cried her self to sleep while Jefferson was drunk as hell in his apartment

By his seventh bottle beer, Jefferson felt rather…odd. He felt a bit lightheaded and started getting crazy thoughts in his head. Half walking and half falling around, he walked out of his apartment and down the street that was full of drunken people has him self. Not that he minded it. When he was about to turn into a bar to get something more to drink-

**Sometime the Next morning**

Waking up in his bed, he shifted to his right and saw a rather disturbing thing. There was a woman lying beside him naked as himself. _'Shit.' _was probably the only words to describe what was happening. He got up carefully not to wake the woman, he got dressed and went to make him self some coffee and some bad tasting oatmeal.

There was a sound of a door shutting and he guessed that the woman had run out. Curse that alcohol. Jefferson was getting a huge headache and ate half of his meal and went back to bed. This was not a good thing…Maybe he should just Floo to Snape and ask for something that will ease his hangover.

"Uuuhg…" He moaned not feeling very well. There was small crash from the other room and he pretty much guessed that someone had come to aid him.

"Harry dear? Are you here, it's mum! I've got a pair of robes I want you to try on for Christmas." His mother's voice filled his ears. '_God…no…_' This was not much of a good thing to see him like this.

"I'm in the bedroo…moog," Jefferson said as loud as he could. That blasted headache was really getting the better of him.

Lily walked in and saw her son looking rather…sick. "Are you alright dear?" She looked at him concerned.

"Does it look like it?" He muttered and rolled over. He really needed to change his sheets. Damn you Jill. "Mom," he continued. "Do you have some kind of potion that could help…my headache?"

"I'll go back to my house and try to find some. You just lay still here and I'll be back soon!" She dropped the bottle green robe she was carrying and flooed home.

"What good has come out of this?" He muttered to himself. "All I did was get drunk and sleep with some random woman. Curse you Jill." He shifted in his bed. When he sniffed the air, it smelled a sickly sweet. He really needed to change the sheets and make sure that sickly smell went away.

Lily came back around ten minutes later with a small bottle. There was a small smile on her face as Jefferson drank it. "I figured that you were drunk last night so I had to ask James to give me something more powerful. But I hope it works!" She smiled and took the empty bottle and Jefferson fell asleep.

Somewhere off in Scotland, Voldemort was planning something. He had been working for months on this. Voldemort had created a plan that would soon shock the entire Wizarding world. The plan was highly interesting, and his first stage was already in place.

The first stage was to drive all people in the United Kingdom into chaos. Then after everyone was off screaming and not knowing what to do, he would have all his Death Eaters attack more homes and make things get even bloodier. But that still wasn't his biggest plan of all.

What he really wanted to do was kill his 'son' Jefferson. That blasted boy had gone too far. He really wanted that boy's head cut off and given to him on a dinner plate.

For the love of wishes, he hoped his idiotic son was dead. Dead as a door nail…Or so he hoped…

****

**That I think was a bit longer then last time…but Still sorta short…I am like totally in summer spirit and don't have the patience to write too much either…! . This chapter was around 1,400 words (not counting A/Ns). But anyways, due to my lack of efforts…sweat drop I'll try as hard as I can.**


	12. The one where It's Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**diamond004 – Really soon!! **

**My birthday is in four days! YAY!!!  Happy Fourth of July to the American people! **

**This is NOT a Hermione/Harry fic, like it was first planed. Change of plans…**

-------------------

As October passed into November and November turned into December, Jefferson found him self wound up in work and finding Christmas presents. He really disliked shopping with a great hate and had to force him self to look around shops for gifts.

He entered a small boutique near the edge of Diagon Alley that sold small angel ornaments that giggle as he passed them. Jefferson was currently trying to (unsuccessfully) find Jill a gift.

Since that incident that happened sometime back, the poor girl hadn't even owled Jeff. Not that he'd tried, of course. He'd send lots of letters, post cards, and everything he could think of, but he never got anything back.

Snape was making daily visits to Jefferson's flat and was teaching spells that were far beyond N.E.W.T level. Most were some long incantations that even Snape couldn't do properly. But it seemed that he (Jefferson) was able to do everything with minimum difficulty. Sometimes the other professors would visit and teach him all kinds of things that they thought would be useful against Voldemort.  

Dumbledore had told Jefferson about the prophecy made about him and the two had discussed the subject of killing Voldemort in deep thought. The old headmaster said that his special group called "The Order of the Phoenix" would find news about the Dark Lord's activities and depending on what he was doing, the Order would try to prevent it.

"Is there something the young master would like to buy?" The familiar voice of Movingstreet said from behind.

Jefferson snapped back into reality and turned around hardly showing shock. "Why are you here?" The young man demanded.

Movingstreet chuckled, "For your information, _Potter_, I work here. I got fired from the Ministry because I was missing too much work."

Jefferson gave a smirk and said, "I'm trying to find a Christmas gift for a--" He paused, carefully choosing his next word. "Auxiliary."

"A what?" The man blinked in confusion.

"I suggest you go back to school then old man." He said and started prowl around the shop looking at the angels on the shelves.  The atmosphere of the shop felt rather old and moldy. It seemed that the shop had a nice "homey" feel and Jefferson felt right at home.

He then came by an angel who was sitting next to a boy. The angel was wearing a long white gown and had a halo above its head. It had long flowing blonde hair and looked sad. The boy was the exact opposite from the angel. He had short black hair and looked rather devilish. It wore black clothes and was wrapped in a dark purple coat.

The angel was looking at the boy with what seemed rather…loving eyes, while the boy was ignoring it.  Jefferson didn't even notice Movingstreet come behind him and say, "That reminds me of a certain someone…and a young Jill from Hogwarts."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," He said stubbornly and continued on walking around the shop. "I have nothing to give her!" Jefferson moaned.

"You give me ten galleons and I'll get her a present," Movingstreet replied to the hopeless boy.

Grabbing his money pouch, he handed the man the right amount of gold and left the shop.

--------------------

_Dear Harry,_

_It's me mum, and I was wondering if you'd like to have a Christmas party with your closest friends? Since our house is rather big, they can all sleep over on Christmas Eve and then leave on Christmas day after a nice huge celebration. I'm sure Harriet and Harold would love you to spend the holidays with us! Reply soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

Thinking of who to invite, Jefferson felt himself fall onto his crummy couch and think of who to invite. After thinking rather carefully, he came up with the list of:

Movingstreet

Jill

Draco

He had pretty much shopped for presents for all of them and slowly got off the couch and wrote a reply.

----- Christmas Eve

The Potter house was buzzing with excitement. There were lots of guests, just around fifty. Most of them just happened to be Harriet's friends, to Jefferson's disgust. The bunch of hormone-controlled girls followed him around and giggled every time Jefferson would cough.

Jill was there too, but she kept mostly to her self and wouldn't talk to anyone. She did have a small conversation with Lily, and Lily did then come to Jefferson and said, "You really don't know how to handle girls. Are you and Draco Malfoy…comfortable?"

Some of the girls dissolved into fits of giggles while James chocked on some wine he was drinking. Jefferson felt himself turn a brick red. "I'd ask the same thing about a certain Molly Weasley, mum." That earned a slap from a devastated Molly and a bark of laughter from a man named Sirius Black.

Soon it was getting late and everyone was residing into their rooms for the night. Around one in the morning, the only people up were Jill and Jefferson. Both seemed to ignore the other, but would glance at each other when they though the other wasn't looking.

When Jill got up from the couch that was opposite of the couch Jefferson was sitting in, he quickly got up and pinned her to the wall.

The girl's eyes widened and she said softly, "I'll scream if you don't let me go." Shrugging, Jefferson pulled out his wand and muttered the Silencing Charm.

"Look," He said, muttering everything he was saying. "I'm sorry for being rude to you…I-It won't happen again. I was just really shocked…and I wasn't sure how to handle it."

Jill looked away from him and he continued to speak. "I would really like to be friends again…If that's all right with you."

She looked at him in to the eyes and slowly nodded "yes" and gave a small smile.

-------

The next morning all the guests ran down stairs into the living room and saw that there were a bunch of presents by the huge tree. The tree was decorated with a bunch of ornaments that moved and said loudly, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" to whom ever passed them.

"Come on you guys!" An excited Harriet dragged Jefferson and Movingstreet to the small circle that everyone had formed. Draco was nowhere to be seen ("Probably asleep. He doesn't really give a shit about Christmas," Jefferson explained to Jill who was questioning about it).

After opening presents, he found himself with lots of candy, books, and a knitted pair of socks from Jill (who continually apologized about how badly they were made. He's shut her up by putting them on and putting a silencing charm on her again). Plus some rather nice cards from a bunch of girls and an invisibility cloak from his parents.

Harold was complaining about why he didn't get the cloak, but was surprised when he got the Marauder's Map from James, Sirius and a man named Remus Lupin who wasn't at the party because he was said to be ill.

While everyone was enjoying breakfast, Movingstreet popped in and looked terrified. "The Dark Lord is trying to break your protection enchantments! He's got about one hundred Death Eaters with him surrounding the grounds!! We must get everyone out!"

When everyone else ran for the fire place and disappeared to Hogwarts in groups, Jefferson ran to his room and grabbed his wand just in time to duck the door that burst open. He was then face to face with the feared Dark Lord.

"It's about time you die," The man smiled cruelly.  


	13. The one where Everything Ends

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
_

_This will most likely be the last chapter of the story. You guys have taken me farther then I've ever imagined. I want to now thank you all for being supportive and bearing with my monthly updates. I hope to start a new story sometime soon and have all of you be there with me, helping out! _

_Love you guys!_

_Mya_

_P.S. All spells are made up, and if you speak another language like Dutch, Spanish, or French you might want to translate the spells…They actually are rather funny. _

_P.P.S__ I am horribly sorry if I spelled the killing curse wrong—if someone has the correct spelling, tell me so in the review. ;;_

"Why hello father," Jefferson said coldly, his green eyes carefully eying Voldemort. "What brings you here at this lovely time of year?" He let a smirk place his unemotional face.

"I know you know the truth, **son**," Voldemort emphasized the word son. "I will spare you the details and kill you now, since you lack of power…Unlike me."

"But, unlike you I don't look like a monkey's arse." He had no clue where that came from, but was happy note that his so called father's face turned into a nasty expression.

"I will give you a quick and painful death boy!" The Dark Lord raised his wand. "Ava-"

"_Remvissen_!" Jefferson waved his wand and a flow of bubbles blasted out of his wand. At first, the spell looked like it was harmless but suddenly there was a flash of purple light and a cry of pain that was coming from Voldemort.

Getting up from his back, He-who-must-not-be-named swished his wand and said clearly, "_Mierdavoiture_!" A lightning bolt made its way toward Jefferson. Quickly, Jefferson conjured a shield to bock the curse.

"Getting good there father!" Jefferson let out a laugh. "You should start to train for the Wizarding Olympics!"

"Why-you ungrateful son, I taught you well! Maybe I should have killed you in the first place!" Voldemort spat.

"Yeah, that would've been convenient huh?" The young man let out a laugh. "Shame really, I might have to kill you now."

"Kill me? Have you learned nothing from me? You can not kill the Dark Lord!" Voldemort snapped.

"Why do humor me, pop. But this is your end, **AVADA**** KEDAVERA**!" There then was a huge flash of green light, and a small "bang" as the former Lord Voldemort fell to the ground. Dead.

"Who's sorry now?" Jefferson muttered as he walked over to the

dead corpus. There wasn't much left of him, just some dust and a few bones. His black robes were still there- as good as ever. Picking up the robes, Jefferson put them on.

Silently, he gathered his belongings and left a note on the guest bed.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Harriet, and Harold,_

__

_When you read this, I am probably some where in __Asia__. I have killed Voldemort, and robbed him too. (Take a look at the ashes. No robe, you see? I took it) I will be traveling the world, going here and there…doing many things. You don't have to worry about me- I'll be back. Remember!_

_Jefferson__ Riddle _

__

_Dear Jill,_

_Keep sharp._

_Jeff_

Taking a random item that was closest to him, Jefferson made it into a port key that would send him to Yokohama, Japan. From there, he would start his trip.

"Good bye," He muttered to himself as he felt the port key activating itself. "Three, two, one…" And soon, there was no trace of a man called Jefferson Riddle.

……………Seventeen Years later…………….

"Hi! My name's Harry Riddle!" A small boy replied.

The girl with bushy red hair gave a smile, "My name's Molly Weasley-Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Are all your family members wizards and witches?" The young Riddle asked curiously.

"Yep! Except my mom's Muggle-born, so that would make me a half-blood." Molly answered. "And you?"

"My dad's a wizard! But I don't know about my mum though…she died when I was young." Harry noted sadly.

"Michel Boot, get your butt over here and say good-bye to your Grandma Lily!" A screeching woman with dark red hair put up into a messy bun yelled at her son, who was talking to his friend.

"Looks like Boot's in trouble…" Molly muttered to Harry. "Come with me, we'll go tell Mrs. Boot that Michel will be right there."

"Molly dear, have you seen-" She then stopped there and took a good look at the boy. He had a striking resemblance to her brother Harold and her long lost brother Jefferson. "My goodness, what's your name, boy?"

"My name is Harry Riddle," The small boy said. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're my grand son…" Lily Potter walked over to the boy. "Your father's name is Jefferson, correct?"

"Yeah, dad never told me much about him." Harry gave a grin. "I didn't know I had any living relatives!"

"The train leaves in five minutes, mother! Don't dilly-dally with little kids when they have a train to catch." The woman snapped at the older woman.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Molly waved over to two parents who were talking with a blonde haired man. The two waved and Molly and Harry made their way to the train.

"So tell me Harry, what's this father of yours like?" She inquired.

"Where should I start…?" Harry replied thoughtfully. "I guess it all began…"

The End

_Thank you so much you guys…TT as this fic draws near its end, all new adventures will come!! grin_

_Sorry if the ending was weak…it probably wasn't much better than the start. hehe_

_HecateDeMort: Thanks_

_Amanda-panda161: I'm glad! Hehe_

_blondekat3: You deserve a cookie! :3 Thanks!!_

_Kamorie: Sorry about the cliffie!! _

_Gohan00: Hope you liked the last part! XD_

_HoshiHikari4ever: Again, I'm sorry!!_

_Beth!: Glad you do! Here's some chocolate!_

_ShatteredxDream: lol, I know!!! _


End file.
